Wireless Local Area Network Access Points (WLAN AP) utilizing technology such as IEEE 802.11 a/b/g have been deployed and used widely in enterprises, public places and the home environment. Due to a variety of reasons, however, from the time a WLAN AP is manufactured to the point when it is shipped to a customer, software, firmware and/or other configurable parameters may need to be modified or updated more than once. Need for updating may be due to bug fixing, a new function update, and/or customer configurable settings needing to be updated to account for a change in customer needs.
Today updating is performed by returning such a device to the manufacturer or performing provisioning at a distribution center. This is a very costly consideration for the vendor/manufacturer of the WLAN AP, and may lead to customer dissatisfaction due to late delivery of such devices. This problem can also manifest itself in other configurable devices.